Ep 714 (28 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] goes to work, leaving [[Blake Dean|Blake]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]] with a list of chores to do. Blake doesn't think they'll get done though. He has something else to do - he is going to be meeting [[Rachel Webb|Rachel.]] [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] and [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] make their way into the cottage with their toolboxes, hoping they can make it look less like the dilapidated shack it is. Grant thinks it's hilarious but Ben reckons he's going to be in a bit of trouble with [[Carly Lucini|Carly]]. She's not going to like this at all. Meanwhile, Blake and Rachel's date is going well. She is a trainee hairdresser and talks a little about her job. Blake says he'd like to get out into the workforce soon but she thinks he should continue his studies. He is too smart for that. [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] and [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] have been getting on well together in the [[The Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|diner]] too too. [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] encourages him to ask her out and invites herself around to his house in the afternoon. Where she promises she'll give him a hard time. It turns out that the cottage on Jackson's farm is even more basic than Ben had feared. At least it has a toilet but it is in an outhouse. Grant says there's paint in the surf club that they can use. It'll brighten the place up a bit. Donald finds Patricia outside the local greengrocer - she is shopping for ingredients for some lunch. He invites her out to lunch in the [[Yabbie Creek]] and she is delighted. Don doesn't look too unhappy either. Blake tells Rachel about his family background and talks about his mum. He even shows her the photo of [[Margot Dean|Margot]] which he carries around with her. Ailsa comes home unexpectedly early and catches Karen doing the hoovering. That's the job she had given Blake to do and wonders what he has been at. Rachel admits she is scared of [[Josh Webb|Josh]]. She explains that no matter what trouble he ever finds himself in, her mother always takes his side. This is something that'll become a problem if they continue to see each other. They admit they like each other though and that this won't stop them. Donald is all dressed up for his lunch date with Patricia. She's due to call over to his house first. The doorbell rings but it's [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] looking for him to sign some PTA notes. He is very keen to get rid of her before Patricia arrives but it's too late. Patricia is on the front doorstep when he opens it to let Pippa out. Back at the diner, Pippa has been discussing Patricia with Bobby. She thinks the pair of them are well suited. She's joined by Sally who accidentally lets the cat out of the bag to Carly about Grant and Ben painting the house. It's no big deal anyway, Carly says. She had a pretty good idea of what they're at. Blake and Rachel make arrangements to see each other again. When he gets home, Karen extracts money from him for having done the hoovering. He's well and truly smitten with her. Karen rolls her eyes to heaven. Her brother has fallen in love - again! Donald's lunch with Patricia obviously went well. They're now having tea in his living room and they've agreed they'd like to go out again. Donald's only concern is the students. He tries to tell her in a bumbling way that he likes her and would like for them to become more than just friends. She smiles and takes his hand. The moment is ruined by an excited Bobby bounding into the room, asking how did his lunch with Patricia go and when is he making the big announcement. Luckily Patricia has a sense of humour about it. Carly comes out to the farm with some lunch for Grant and Ben. She tries to open the front door of the Jackson's house but of course it's locked up. With Patricia gone, Donald opens up the mail. To his horror, there is one from the Department. They want him to get rid of his permanent casuals. He only has one permanent casual and it is Patricia. Carly finally finds Ben and Grant. And finds out the truth about where they are going to be living. There are no prizes for guessing how happy she is about this. Cast *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Sally Fletcher]] - [[Kate Ritchie]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] *[[Rachel Webb]] - [[Beth Champion]] * Writer - Morgan Smith * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 713 (27 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 715 (1 Mar 1991)]]